The Long-term Follow-up (LTFU) core supports complete long-term follow-up of all patients receiving blood or marrow transplant (BMT) according to the various protocols of this Program Project. The specific aims of the LTFU Core are to ensure complete follow-up of all patients undergoing transplantation at the City of Hope, in order to identify detailed information on the incidence and potential risk factors for delayed cardiopulmonary dysfunction, gastrointestinal, renal, reproductive or endocrine dysfunction and subsequent cancers. The Core aims to identify groups at increased risk for the development of these complications, and make recommendations for screening patients identified to be at increased risk. The LTFU Core aims to evaluate patients prospectively in order to describe health-related quality of life (HRQOL) in BMT survivors and collect data on the incidence with risk factors associated with sexual dysfunction, with the aim to assess the impact of physiologic complications on HRQL in this cohort. The LTFU Core members will consist of the Core Director (Dr. Smita Bhatia), Director of Biostatistics (Dr. Joyce Niland), Director of Nursing Research and Education (Dr. Marcia Grant), Director of Endocrinology (Dr. Kandeel), a psychologist (Dr. Rhonda Sherman), a Nurse Coordinator and to Clinical Research Assistants. The Core staff has significant expertise in establishing large cohorts of cancer survivors and addressing survivorship issues. The LTFU Core has developed a customized data-collection instrument and BMT. Mechanisms are currently in place for ensuring annual data collection and data entry for patients undergoing BMT and surviving one or more years. The overall goal of this core is to improve the quality of long term survival of patients undergoing allogeneic or autologous transplantation for leukemia, lymphoma and myelodysplasia, through early identifications of complications, identification of "high risk" groups, and recommendations for screening and/or interventions for prevention of these adverse outcomes.